holly_webbfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose
Rose is a magician and the protagonist and titular character of the ''Rose ''series. History She was taken to the orphanage age one by a vicar, who found her on the war memorial in a fish basket. She is taken from the orphanage, to the Fountain House, where she discovers her she is magic. She is noticed first by Gus the cat, then by Bill, the footman, then Mr Fountain's Apprentice Freddie and daughter Isabella, and then after saving children from a kidnapper, by Mr Fountain. She is now Mr Fountain's apprentice. Rose Rose first appears in the book ''Rose ''as a girl in St Bridget's orphanage, run by Miss Lockwood. She is named Rose as a flower in Miss Lockwood's garden bloomed they day she was taken there. Miss Bridges takes her from St Bridget's as a under housemaid. She then moves into the Fountain house as the new housemaid. She discovers her magic when she showers a gentleman with treacle in front of Bill, the footman. She is discovered by Freddie, Mr Fountain's Apprentice, when she saves Freddie and Gustavus the cat from a elemental sprit, or 'Mist -Monster'. After initially disliking her for being better at magic than he is, Freddie is persuaded by Gustavus the cat to apologise and accept Rose. He tries to persuade Rose to become Mr Fountain's apprentice, but she refuses as she wishes to stay a servant. Freddie tells Rose about a hateful new lady visitor to Mr Fountain, Miss Sparrow. When she goes back to the orphanage to find her best friend Maisie, she discovers that Maisie's 'mother' has taken her away. Rose is suspicious and tries to scry for Maisie. She can't find anything, so her and Freddie go to the orphanage to steal Maisie's locket to help them scry for her. They discover that several of the orphanage girls have been 'found' and they meet a few street children who accuse them of taking their little sister. Several other children have been reported in the newspapers as being kidnapped. When she scrys again, she sees the face of Miss Sparrow in the mirror. Isabella, Mr Fountain's daughter, stumbles across them in the workroom, and becomes involved with them. They agree that they should lure Miss Sparrow in with Isabella as bait pretending to be lost. It doesn't work and Miss Sparrow kidnaps all three of them, but misses Gus. She takes them to a cellar where there are a lot of children, who say Miss Sparrow is taking their blood, and Freddie suggest she's trying to find the secret to eternal life, and that's why she's kidnapping children. One child, Amy is practically dead, and Miss sparrow takes her, hoping her lifeblood will unlock the secret. Rose gives the locket back to Maisie, who looks a lot better once she has it, and realises that they can all use a spell hinged on their favourite things that will bind the power together. Annie, a street child, picks the lock on the door and they all run out of the cellar, and meet Gus on the way to the laboratory. They bring Amy back to life with Freddie's marble,and then Rose, Freddie and Gus fight Miss Sparrow,who tries to trick them with glamours, and Rose has the idea to set the mist monster on her. It eats her, and they take the children back to the Fountain House. Mr Fountain is told about Rose's magic, and he takes her on as apprentice/servant. Rose and the Lost Princess When Freddie and Rose go along with Isabella to have tea with Princess Jane, a palace guard accidentally lets slip that Princess Jane has gone missing. The King decides that Rose will take over Jane's place as Princess under a glamour until the real princess is found. Rose finds the princess as a doll in her own doll's house after she is nearly killed by a jewelled bird from the Talish ambassador. Personality Rose is a rational, sensible girl. She is extremely humble, as she doesn't want to be a magician rather than a servant. She is also grateful for her job as a servant from the orphanage. She has very realistic dreams and is very skeptical of magic at first. She is good servant who is liked by the housekeeper, and is also extremely polite and well mannered. She has shown herself to be brave, clever, and good in stressful situations. She is also very kind and caring for beggars and rich folk alike she is very naughty and disobeys some of the rules. Powers Rose is a very good magician who shows a lot of powers. She can make pictures on shiny objects like buckets and boots. She can make things move, like a stuffed bear that catches her as she falls down the stairs. She can make things appear out of thin air, she makes a gentleman who nearly ran her over covered in treacle. She can banish elemental sprits without trying. She can scry. She can talk to trees, as a wisteria catches her as she falls down a wall, when she asks it to. She can resist glamours better than Gus or Freddie.she learns new power Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical characters Category:Magicians